


Alone Time

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angsty Schmoop, Awesome Sam, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s sick to death of something and tries very hard to get his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Have a safe and joyful time! Inspired by an episode of _Up All Night_.
> 
> John's Age: Infant

**Alone Time**

Dean didn’t like it. He didn’t like one thing about it and the dark surly expression on his face made that perfectly clear. He stood, arms crossed, refusing to budge in the middle of Bobby’s living room glaring at his brother who cradled the wide eyed infant in his oversized arms.

“Sam, it’s fine,” Dean gritted.

“Dude, you are so far from fine, I can practically smell it on you,” Sam replied pointedly, wrinkling up his nose. “What about Cas, man? Doesn’t he get a say?”

“He’s a freakin’ angel Sam, I hardly think it matters,” Dean narrowed his eyes. “So it’s been a little tense, we’ve been through worse. There’re more important things to worry about.”

“Dean, it’s a mark of healthy relationship. If you want John to have both daddies for a very long time you’re going,” Sam said flatly. “I’m not inept, Dean, and Bobby’s here. We can handle it. I mean we’ve been coming to Bobby’s since I was a year old.”

“Yeah and that was thirty years ago!” Dean snapped.

“It’s not like you forget how to change a dirty diaper you idjit,” Bobby rolled his eyes. “You’ve left him with us before.”

“No, I left him with you, Sam and _Cas_. I don’t want John to think we’re abandoning him. He not ready for us to leave him overnight yet and that’s the end of it,” Dean said with finality.

“No, _you’re_ not ready to leave him overnight yet,” Sam retorted.

“I think it’s unwise for us to leave John alone,” only the faint flap of wings and John’s keen tracking eyes announced the angel’s presence before he arrived. John bubbled and gurgled happily in Sam’s arms, reaching pudgy hands out to Castiel. With no more movement that than a slight rising of Castiel’s hands, John moved from Sam’s arms to Castiel’s in a blink. The angel touched his forehead to the baby’s and smiled into green eyes. John giggled happily and patted Castiel’s face with is hands. Dean migrated closer to the pair and looked smugly over at the two other hunters.

Sam looked dully down at his empty arms, his mind tracking slowly over the sudden displacement before he huffed, “You aren’t leaving him alone Cas. You’re leaving him with Bobby and me.”

“Neither you nor Bobby are angels,” Castiel said as if that explained everything.

“Dean’s not either, you leave him alone with Dean,” Sam refuted the logic.

Castiel rolled his eyes, _actually_ rolled his eyes, “Dean and I share a profound bond.”

Dean grimaced. “God I hate when you say it like that… But regardless,” this to Sam, “I’m his father for God’s sake!”

“Cas, you’ve never even been alone with John,” Sam pointed out, clearly showing that paternity wasn’t a factor. “Except for a few hours.”

Castiel blanked his expression and turned away, cuddling John closer. Dean shot his brother a look, _Really? That was low Man, real low._

Sam had the grace to look chagrined, flickering his gaze to his brother, _Sorry… it’s a little aggravating… You don’t seem to trust me with my own nephew._

Dean’s eyes softened immediately his expression opened up, _I trust you! It’s just… John’s…_

 _Yeah, I know_ , Sam inclined his head and sighed.

“You idjits done there?” Bobby interrupted the silent conversation that they brothers could carry out in speaking glances alone. “We doing this or not? I’m sick to death of all the leaking pheromones you two are spitting out left and right. I want them out of my house and if this is the way to do it. It’s getting done.”

“Yeah, I mean I thought that first year was bad with this thing you guys had going, but the UST from the last six weeks… Enough is enough. Now leave him with us and please for the love of all that is holy, go get laid!” Sam exclaimed.

“UST Sam… Really? Have you been on those _fanfiction_ websites again?” Dean blinked at his brother.

“The fact that you _even know_ that proves that you go on them too,” Sam pouted. “It’s research… I mean… I need to know how much was revealed what with Chuck publishing those stupid books online for eReaders… Even though we told the bastard not to.”

“He must publish, for it is the Winchester Gospel… Though I find my presence in the world revealed, to be… unsettling at best… Especially all the… What was it Dean, _slash_? featuring us…” Castiel mused, brow furrowing.

“I mean, it wasn’t even true then,” Dean shrugged uncomfortably. “I didn’t get a slice of angel until when was it? After the whole back to the future moment…”

“You were very insistent I no longer be a virgin,” Castiel said sagely. “Thank you.”

Dean grinned lasciviously, “My pleasure…”

Sam groaned, “Okay… thanks for that… But you’re kinda proving my point. Now please, go.”

“Please,” Bobby said flatly.

Dean and Castiel shared a long searching look that had Sam and Bobby looking away and shifting uncomfortably. Then, one minute the angel and hunter stood in the middle of the room and the next Sam found himself with an arm full of giggling infant and an absolute lack of big brother and his angel.

“Oh thank God,” Sam said, full of relief.

“Amen,” Bobby agreed.

John giggled louder.

**End**


End file.
